


Little Duck

by TheBigGaymer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, quick fic because i was bored on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigGaymer/pseuds/TheBigGaymer
Summary: Ryder gives Bain a blowjob. That's it.





	Little Duck

One of Bain’s hand ran through his hair, the other holding Ryder’s neck as he swallowed more of Bain’s cock. Bain’s fingers tightened in Ryder’s hair, pulling him down until Ryder’s nose was buried in the patch of hair at the base of his dick. Bain groaned as Ryder tried to swallow, his throat moving around his cock.

Two taps on the back of Bain’s calf and he loosened his grip, watching as Ryder pulled himself off of the other mans cock, gasping for breath. 

“You’re doing so good Little Duck,” Bain said smoothly, his hand sliding down Ryder's face and going to his chin. He grinned as he wiped away a line of precome that glistened on the younger man’s chin before pulling him up into a kiss.

“Let’s see if you’re really deserving of that last name of yours,” Bain said again, one hand reaching down to grab at the firm globes of Ryder’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this.
> 
> find me on tumblr @gayapostate


End file.
